


Detention III

by AlexHunt



Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [3]
Category: Choices - Fandom, The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place at the beginning of The Elementalists book 1 when MC and Beckett are serving time for their disruption in class.
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Emma Carlyle, Beckett Harrington/Main Character, Beckett Harrington/Main Character (Open Heart), Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists), Beckett Harrington/Original Character(s)
Series: The Elementalists (Beckett x Emma) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770436
Kudos: 9





	Detention III

**Detention Series:** [I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356007) , [II](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443712) , [III](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517728) , [IV](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594018) , [V ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671400) , [VI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707196) , [ VII ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873921) , [VIII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532160) , [IX ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099902) , [X](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305669) , [XI ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530999), [XII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503107) , 

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“You’re late,” Beckett criticized as Emma entered the library two minutes past the time they were supposed to start detention.

Emma closed her umbrella and shook off the water on her clothes, her Arylu did the same, shaking some water on Beckett’s pants. 

Beckett looked at them in disgust seeing the water droplets on his pristine clothes. “I know you probably feel the rules don’t apply to Sun-atts like you, but as I said before, the rules state no companions in the library.”

Emma signed. “I know, I just wanted to spend as much time with Helios before detention as I could. He’s such an excellent companion.”

Helios barked softly as he rubbed against her legs.

“Good boy,” Emma knelt to hug him. “I’ll see you later, Helios. Go to the Ether.”

“Wait,” Beckett said reluctantly. Helios turned his head and looked at Beckett. Beckett took Emma’s hand. “Here. Hold Helios with your other hand.” 

Emma apprehensively did as told. Beckett moved her hand with his and muttered some incantation she’d never heard. A shimmering orb of light surrounded them for a moment before disappearing with a soft pop. When it vanished, Beckett, Emma, and Helios were all warm and completely dry.

“How’d you do that?” Emma marveled. 

“Maybe you should actually read up on Sun-atts and how to use your gifts,” Beckett chastised. “What’s the point if you don’t learn to use what you have?”

Helios moved between them, brushing up against both their legs. It was only then, that they both realized they were still holding hands. Emma silently dropped her hand away from his, reaching down to pet Helios. “Off you go, sweetheart.” Helios disappeared into the Ether.

“Thanks,” Emma offered, as she set off to the library. “You coming?” 

Beckett followed a step behind. “You named him Helios?” 

“Clearly,” Emma smiled, not sure where he was going.

“Was Apollo taken?” Beckett snarked. 

“Apollo may have become synonymous with the sun, but he originally was not. Helios, on the other hand, was the actual Greek god of the sun.”

Beckett’s lip turned up slightly.

“Did I pass?” Emma quirked her eyebrow at him.

“Im not sure to what you are referring,” Beckett answered coyly. “Now, can we get started on today’s tasks?”


End file.
